marilynmansonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marilyn Manson (band)
Marilyn Manson is an American rock band formed by namesake lead singer Marilyn Manson and guitarist Daisy Berkowitz in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. It has released ten studio albums, one live album, one compilation album, two extended plays, twenty-nine singles, eight promotional singles, six video albums, and forty music videos. History in 1989. Originally named Marilyn Manson & the Spooky Kids, they gained a local cult following in South Florida in the early 1990s with their theatrical live performances. In 1993, they were the first act signed to Trent Reznor's Nothing Records label. Stage Names Until 1996, the name of each member was created by combining the first name of a female sex symbol and the last name of a serial killer, for example Marilyn Monroe and Charles Manson. Their lineup has changed between many of their album releases; the current members of Marilyn Manson are the eponymous lead singer (the only remaining original member). Members # Marilyn Manson - Brian Warner, known professionally as Marilyn Manson, formed Marilyn Manson & the Spooky Kids with Daisy Berkowitz in 1989. He has been the lead lyricist for every release by the band, and since becoming a professional musician, Manson has become increasingly involved in composing and producing the band's music. Manson's controversial exploits, from self-mutilation, sexual misconduct and an assortment of legal battles, have helped to establish the band as one of the most offensive major label acts today. # Brandon Pertzborn - # Juan Alderete - On November 5, 2017, Juan Alderete made his first appearance as the bass guitarist for the band replacing Twiggy who performed for the first tour leg of the Heaven Upside Down Tour. # Paul Wiley - On August 8, 2014 Paul Wiley made his first appearance as the band's second live guitarist. Past Members # Chris Vrenna - # Daisy Berkowitz - Scott Putesky, better known as Daisy Berkowitz, formed Marilyn Manson & the Spooky Kids with Marilyn Manson in 1989. He was the lead composer for all of the band's early cassettes (many of which he also produced), and played guitar for the band until his departure in 1996, over irreconcilable differences with the rest of the band, particularly Manson. Putesky later obtained the rights to 21 Spooky Kids cassette recordings in a lawsuit against Manson, which were digitally remastered and released on the Lunch Boxes & Choklit Cows compilation. # Fred Sablan - # Gidget Gein - # Gil Sharone - On February 8, 2014 drummer Gil Sharone announced that he would be recording with Marilyn Manson on their new album. Sharone is a skilled artist, session player, and drummer clinician. He has previously played or recorded for Fishbone, Dillinger Escape Plan, OTEP, Dave Wakeling, Maynard James Keenan, Chino Moreno, HR of Bad Brains and Eek-A-Mouse to name a few. After doing +44, Sharone’s momentum continued and he was asked to work with Dillinger Escape Plan as well as Maynard James Keenan in Puscifer. On March 27, 2019, Gil Sharone announced he's leaving the band. # Ginger Fish - # John 5 - # Madonna Wayne Gacy - # Olivia Newton Bundy - # Rob Holliday - # Sara Lee Lucas - # Tim Sköld - # Twiggy Ramirez - Bassist Jeordie White, also professionally known as Twiggy Ramirez, was the replacement for Gidget Gein, whose heroin overdose on Christmas Eve 1993 rendered him hospitalized. Ramirez modeled his signature look after both Gein and his girlfriend of the time, Jessica Fodera, known professionally as Jessicka. Ramirez would become one of the lead composers of the band's material, but in 2002 he left Marilyn Manson, also under amicable terms. After his departure, Ramirez auditioned for several bands including Queens of the Stone Age and Metallica, before joining A Perfect Circle, and in 2005, he joined Nine Inch Nails as live bassist. 2005 also saw the debut of a new project, Goon Moon. On January 9, 2008, a press release was posted online announcing that Twiggy Ramirez had rejoined the band as bassist, while guitarist Tim Skold had left Marilyn Manson and was replaced by Rob Holliday. On June 25th, 2014, in the lead up to the band's 2014 summer Tour, Twiggy revealed his move back to bass by posting B A S S over several days via his twitter account. However, Twiggy left the band on October 24, 2017. # Tyler Bates - # Zim Zum - # Zsa Zsa Speck - Associated Members # Andy Gerold - # Daniel Fox - # Jason Sutter - # Spencer Rollins - Category:Content